


I don't want to go back alone

by everlastinglourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, Highschool AU, M/M, Pining Louis, blind!Liam, mentioned Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat but that's irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastinglourry/pseuds/everlastinglourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is blind, Louis is his best friend and Harry is the new student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to go back alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19265) by Daniel Ribeiro. 



> this is the prompt:
> 
> http://badjujuboo.livejournal.com/438705.html?thread=2498737#t2498737
> 
> I hope it's okay because I changed it a little bit, but yeah, it's mostly the same (:

The sun was shining into the classroom full of students. It was silent, the only noise filling the room was a steady 'click' 'click' 'click' and every now and then a 'ding!', signaling Liam had finished writing yet another line with his type writer. Some of his fellow classmates exchanged bugged glances. Why did this fucked up thing have to be so loud? Couldn't it be more quiet? They weren't allowed to talk or make any other sound, it just didn't seem fair to them. Their teacher was keeping an eye on them, she didn't want another disturbance from yet again the same boys in her English-lesson. Before any of them could make the same stupid joke about the 'ding!' of the type writer again, she sighed and stood up, speaking to the whole class. "Enough for now, you'll have to finish it at home." The whole class grunted. "I want it tomorrow morning before the first class starts on my desk. But now, let's meet our new student. Harry, why don't you come to the front and intruduce yourself?"

The was a moment of silence. "Is it really necessary? It's not important, anyway."

Liam never heard the voice before, he would have remembered it absolutely. The boy, Harry, was sitting right behind him, in the second row. His voice was deep and a bit raspy, and he spoke slow, but not because he was uncertain, it was simply the way he talked. Liam thought about what the boy with the foreign accent looked like and imagined him being very tall and lanky. 

"Don't be shy, Harry, come to the front. There's not much time left so you won't have to say much."

The chair behind Liam was screeching on the floor and then there was a breeze in his face, making his hair waft slightly by a person walking by, blowing a new scent in his nose, apple and something else he couldn't put his hand on. Now the same voice spoke again, from the front this time, although sounding this time even more comfortable. "Um, my name's Harry, I just turned 17 and I moved here from Cheshire with my mother and sister because of her job. Um, yeah." Laughter was filling the room.

"What happened?" Liam leaned over to the seat next to him where his best friend Louis was sitting and rolling his eyes. 

"Malik threw a bottle of water at him." Louis whispered back. "How childish, and it's not even funny. The poor boy looks like he's peeing himself any moment."

Luckily the bell was ringing next, and everybody was packing up their things to go home. Liam took his type writer and placed it next to the window on his little table. He stood up and tried to reach for his coat which should be hanging over the backrest of his chair, but was nowhere to be found. 

"Wait Li, it's lying on the floor" Louis spoke to him and crouched down to get it for Liam. The boy with the blue eyes stood behind his friend and helped him into his jacket. "Don't want you to get sick, now do we?" He breathed into his ear and adjusted the collar. 

"Thanks Lou, what would I do without you?" Liam laughed and took the bag next to his table, hanging it over his shoulder. Most of the class was gone by now, only a few others were still talking and packing up their stuff. "Ready to go?" 

Louis linked his arm with Liam's arm in his and they made their way towards the door, before he tured around again, startling Liam. "Lou, what are you doing?" 

"Just trying to be social, don't worry" He answered before speaking louder. "Harry, right?" Short pause. "Where do you live? Do you have to go up or down the road?"

"Our house is down the street."

"You can with us then if you want to. We just have to make a stop at the shop around the corner, Liam here wants to buy this stupid magazine of his dolls." With that Louis earned himself a slap to the back of his head. "Hey, no violence in school, Li. And anyway, 'm just warning him before he can't help himself anymore and is stuck with your bad habbits, just the way I am."

Harry barked out a loud unique laugh before the was a sound of skin slapping skin. "Please forget this laugh, will ya?"

Liam smiled in the direction of the boy. "Believe me, we heard worse."

"Yeah, are you coming or not?" Louis asked impatient but still friendly, something not everybody could do. 

"Sure, I have enough time anyway."

The two best friends were waiting for another short moment until Louis tucked on Liam's arm. "We can go now, Li." 

Together they made their way through the hallways of the school and out into the cold March air in Doncaster. "Bloody hell, it wasn't even that cold on Christmas day. What is this for a fucked up world we're living on?" Louis started to complain. 

"Oh shut up, Lou. I thought you liked winter?" 

"Yeah, but not when it's supposed to be spring. We're not in Canada." he argued. 

"Don't be a girl."

"You're the one who is going to buy a magazine about dolls!"

"These are action figures, not dolls, why don't you get that?" 

Harry was watching their little 'argument' with an amused smile on his face. The way Louis was trying to talk with his hands but wasn't able to because Liam, for a reason Harry didn't know, was clinging to his arm and just looking into the distance with his deep brown eyes, a cute frown on his face. "Guys, I don't want to interrupt you nice argument over there, but we're just walking past the shop." 

They came to an abrupt halt and waled into the little shop, which was more like some kind of kiosk. The only things you could buy were cigarettes, magazines, some snacks, beer, wine, water and some cards or a little toy. "Here it is" Louis said and handed Liam a magazine with Spiderman on the cover. "Do you need anything else? A new dress for the doll I got you last week maybe." Liam shook his head and gave Louis money from his pocket. "Hey, I said I'd buy it for you."

"No, you already bought my Superman figure last weeks." Liam stretched his arm out even more. "Just take the money."

"Alright, whatever" Louis sighed and took the money but slipped it back into the pocket of Liam's coat and took out his own money.

"It's not that hard, now is it?" 

"You know I like to make you happy" Louis pouted. "Harry, just take care so Li won't make a mess of this shop. Sometimes he gets wild when I'm not there with my calmness and ability to make everything better." And with that he jumped to the counter to pay and buy some sweets. 

"Well" Harry breathed and was kind of sad to see Liam still not looking at him, even when they were alone. "Hey" he finally broke into a smile; he got a topic to talk to the puppy-like boy about. "You're not from here, are you? Your accent is so different to the one the others have." 

Liam looked sad. "Am I really that different? Is it that noticeable?" And turned his head to the floor. 

"N-no, different is good. It sounds nice." He tried to assure the other boy. "I like it, really."

"Thanks." A smile pulled at Liam's lips. "I like yours, too. And no, I'm not from here. We moved to Doncaster when I was 7 though. Before that I lived in Wolverhampton." 

Louis came back and pulled Liam at the arm back to his side. "I see you get along." He raised an eyebrow at Harry who shrugged. "Well, Li, I've also got your favourite sweets, since you didn't let me buy your magazine."

*

Liam and Louis were sitting in one of the corridors of their school. Sometimes they didn't go to the cafeteria and just wanted to escape the gossip of the others. Liam had his head in Louis' lap and Louis' was playing with Liam's brown hair. 

"You get along with Harry well, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's nice. And he likes my accent" Liam smiled. "Why? You were normal with him until we left the shop yesterday. Did anything happen I didn't see?"

"No, nothing, I've been totally normal with him the whole time. It was probably only in your little head." Louis defended himself. He wasn't a fan of lying, but sometimes it could be alright, after all it was only a little harmless white lie.

"If you say so" Liam sighed not fully convinced. "What does he look like? Not that it's important, I just want to get a picture of him."

"Hm, let's see. He's got big green eyes, not as big as yours, relatively full lips, not as full as yours, brown curly hair, but not the same brown you have, his is.. different. It's kind of dark, but not really. It's hard to say. Oh, his legs and arms are very long and he's tall and lanky and bit pale."

"That's exactly what I thought of him, I'm getting better at it." Liam smiled, looking with empty eyes right at the ceiling, but not really looking at it. His eyes were unfocused and often went from one place to another when he was thinking. It pained Louis to not have this beautiful eyes looking right back into his, seeing what he saw, seeing all the emotions and feelings he held in his own eyes. He just wanted Liam to look right through him, into his soul, finally understanding everything he felt but couldn't say; because he was a fucking coward.

Louis cleared his throat, mentally preparing for what he wanted to talk about. "But enough of Harry, is there anyone that catched your attention lately? I swear Niall in our Biology class was looking at you the whole time today, he was the last one to exit the room because he kept staring at you and then at your ass."

Liam laughed. "That's not true and you know it. And even if it was, I don't even know him. Why don't you tell me about your love-life anymore? Ever since you and Zayn Malik broke up you stopped talking about boys."

"Don't even talk about that dickhead." 

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" A deep voice suddenly asked and Liam sat up, making room next to him for the voice that was unmistakable Harry. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope, nothing important" Louis sat and linked his arm with Liam's, now that he couldn't play with his hair anymore. "Well Harry, is there a special someone in your life or are you as bitter and lonely as Li and I?"

"I have a cat at home" Harry shrugged and Liam giggled.

"At least you're not gonna die lonely" Louis said. "Or did anyone in this hell hole spark the interest in your pants?"

There was a moment of silence in which Harry contemplated what to say. The only person he ever felt attracted to right after he first laid eyes on them was currently sitting next to him. But what was it all this hipsters said these days, YOLO. He could risk something for the first time in his life. "Actually, there is a boy is kind of my type." He glanced a little at Liam, but the boy was still not looking at him, and he turned his gaze towards Louis who was frowning at him and then smiled again, as if he pulled himself together.

"You're gay then?"

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Harry worried. It would be one thing to get rejected by the cute Wolverhampton-boy, but it a totally different thing to not even get accepted. 

Louis and Liam laughed only at him. "God, do we look like we enjoy the V? Definitely not, my friend, definitely not."

Harry stoped holding his breath. _I have a_ chance, Harry thought to himself. _Well, if there wasn't Liam's boyfriend Louis._

*

It was the next day and Harry and Louis were walking alone to their houses. Liam was sick and didn't go to school this morning. 

"Hey Lou, can I ask you something? About Liam?" Louis tensed but said a short 'okay'. "Well, I know we don't know each other for a long time, but he never looked at me, not once. Not even when I was standing in front of the class, he's always looking only near me. And every time I try to make eye contact, he never returns it. Doesn't he like me? Because I don't want to bother you, you just have to tell me and I won't talk to you anymore."

Louis hated it. There was he, the new boy in school who had an abvious crush on his crush and he couldn't bring himself to not like him. Harry was just too nice and had a great humour. And it was obvious Liam liked him too. Well, obvious for Louis, not Harry who even thought he was annoying the brown-eyed boy.

Louis took a deep breath. "I think you missed something, mate. Liam is blind. He never looks at anybody the way we do."

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed and pulled at his hair. "I'm such a dicktard! Why didn't I notice? Fuck! That's why he's always using this thing to write."

"It's a type writer" Louis corrected harsher than intendet. "Sorry, it's just that I'm kind of always looking after him, you know, and when some of this drugheads at school insult him.. I'm just protectiv over him, ya know." He murmured. 

"And how long have you two been dating, if I may ask?"

Louis came to a stop. "What?" Then a smile broke out on his face. "Did Liam tell we were dating? Did he say we're together?"

"Um, well, no" Harry scratched at his neck and Louis smile faltered. "I just thought, because you act like a couple sometimes; you're always linking arms or holding his hand, you were playing with his hair yesterday and the day before, when we were in the shop, you bought his magazine and the sweets and I just thought.." he trailed of. 

"No, we're not dating, we're best friends" Louis murmured and then smiled again. "Sorry, I have to left here."

"I thought he lived down the street" Harry questioned.

"No, I have to turn left here, I'm just walking with Li every day, his house is just a bit more away than yours, so he won't have to use his cane. It makes him feel different and he doesn't like that."

"Yeah, I noticed that" Harry said quietly. 

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing. See you tomorrow, Lou."

*

The next day Liam was back at school and they were all sitting in their Greece class. Their teacher was walking through the rows of people and stoped at the front. "Alright, I'd like you to pair up for an assingment." Louis was already slipping more to Liam and linking their arms. "I'll count through you all. Everybody with the number 1 searches for someone else with the number one and you're going to write about Sparta, the ones with the number 2 are also going to pair up in groups of two people and you're going to write about Athens. The papers are due on Tuesday. And now find your partners!" Their teacher started to give them all after how they sat in class their number.

Louis was frowning; he was a 2 and Liam a 1, they couldn't work together. Disappointed he stopped holding Liam's arm and turned around, looking for someone else, maybe this Gaskarth-kid who was always singing. "Hey Alex, wanna be my partner?"

Liam felt a soft breath at the his neck and the scent of apples filled his nostrils. Harry was way closer than necessary. "Want to work together, Li?" 

The use of his nickname send shivers down Liam's spine, and when did it become so hot in here? "Sure, we can meet up later after school. That is, if you're free" Liam added quick. 

"I'll always have time for you" Harry smirked before their teacher told them to be quiet again. 

*

The three boys and Louis' partner Alex were heading out of the class room after their last lesson. "Hey Louis, is it alright for you to work in the school library? I have band practice afterwards and don't want to walk back."

Louis looked at Liam and Harry, letting Liam's arm go. "Yeah, sure, whatever." 

"Perfect, I knew I could survive this class even without Jack" Alex said and turned to the other two. "Well then, Liam and.. Harry, right?" Harry nodded. "Liam and Harry, have fun, but not too much, but don't overdo it." The boy from Essex winked in Harry's direction, causing him to blush. "See ya later, guys." With that he took a few steps forward singing ' _I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by_ ' until he remembered he had to wait for Louis. 

The boys with the blue eyes gave Liam a long hug, carting his hand through the younger boys hair. "Have fun, Li. I'll phone you later, alright?"

Liam returned the hug and smiled. "You too, Lou."

Louis turned to Harry and gave him a one-sided hug, whispering into his ear. "Don't make him do things he doesn't want to do." And then they the two brown-haired boys were gone, on their way to the library. 

The other two made their way to Liam's house in a comfortable silence, arms linked together, until Harry decided to break it. He wanted to get to know Liam better. "Liam, have you ever been like this?"

"Like what? Dark-haired? Or blind?" Harry laughed.

"Blind."

"No, I was able to see until I was five. My parents and I have been in an accident then, with our car. My mother was driving and I was sitting behind her, when a truck crashed into the other side where my dad was sitting. He died and I lost my eyesight. But my mother was okay, and that's good. I'm happy I only lost my ability to see and not my mother. That's why we moved to Doncaster, by the way. Mum couldn't keep living in Wolverhampton because everything kept reminding her of dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked." Harry apologiezed. 

"It's alright, we're friends now."

"So.. you've never seen Louis' face?" The curly haired boy changed the subject. 

"Nope, never."

"He's funny. I think he likes you." he said, trying to get the information he needed to know.

"Of course, he's my best friend. It would be a shame if he didn't like me. He's always reading the new comic books to me and explaining what the heros are doing."

"No, not that way. I think he's into you." he hinted.

Liam barked a laugh out. "Are you serious? He's not."

"The way he looks at you, he feels more than friendship for you."

"Please stop that, he doesn't like me that way." Liam frowned and Harry thought it was the most adorable thing he's ever seen. Liam was perfect, and strong, he always looks the best in everything and even after what he's been through laughs almost the whole time, making his eyes crinkle and whole face light up, and he was just overall perfect. For Harry definitely. 

Harry kept quiet for a few minutes and they continued walking. But then he couldn't hold it back anymore. "What about you? Do you like _like_ him?"

"No." Now he had his answer, that's all he wanted to know all along.

*

After they ate the dinner Liam's had cooked the two boys into Liam's room. Without much thought Liam took of his shirt, exposing his muscular but still slim waist. Harry couldn't but stare all while Liam walked topless through his tidy room and searched for another shirt. 

Harry averted his eyes. "It's warm in here."

"That's because you're wearing a pullover. I always keep my room warm, especially when it's this cold outside." Liam smiled and sat down at his desk. "You can borrow a shirt of mine, I don't mind."

"Nah, it's alright, I'm wearing a long-sleeved one underneath anyway" Harry said and took of his jumper. He laid it next to Liam on the desk. 

The born-Wolverhampton boy smiled. He could smell Harry's jumper where it was lying next to him. 

"I'm gonna use the loo real quick, alright?" Harry asked and Liam gave him the directions. When Harry was out of his room Liam turned on his computer and couldn't help himself, he had to touch the material of Harry's piece of clothing. It was soft underneath his fingertips and he liked the feel of it. After a few moments he took it in his hands and lead it to his nose, inhaling the smell that was Harry. He could get lost in the scent. A smile formed itself on Liam's lips. He would like to know how Harry smelled right behind his ear, or at his collarbone, he wanted to know how Harry smelt everywhere, how he felt everywhere. Liam wanted to discofer Harry's whole body with his hands, and maybe even his nose oder tongue. He wanted to memorise everything that was Harry. 

Liam was so lost in his own world, he didn't even notice Harry standing in the doorway, smiling fondly at him and almost haven hearts in his eyes.

*

Louis and Liam were sitting in  _their_ corridor again, Like so many other times, and Louis was again playing with Liam's hair. "Louis, am I good looking?"

"Um, ehm, yes, you are. I think you're very good looking." Louis answered truthfully and smiled at Liam.

"And what about other people?"

"I'm not the others, you have to ask them if you want to know. But it's true, you are handsome, in my eyes" Louis added quietly. 

"Hey Liam" Harry appeared. "I forgot my jumper at your place last Friday when we were studying."

"You can get it after school if you want" Liam suggested.

"I would, but I've got a dentist appointment." he explained and the others stood up to go to the next class together. Liam automatically reached for Harry's arm, linking it with his. Harry smiled, until he saw the look of hurt on Louis' face and he felt like a bad friend. Louis was always to one to help Liam, and then he came along and everything changed. Hell, he only just started his second week. 

"Well, then I'm going to bring it to school tomorrow." Liam smiled and tried to focus on Harry as good as possible. 

*

Liam and Louis were in Liam's room after school. Louis was reading a new comic book to Liam and they were both enjoying the time they spent together, just the two of them. "I think Spiderman is my new favourite."

"We're gonna talk about that again next week. You change your favourites every few weeks." Louis smiled lovingly at Liam. 

"I can't help it, they're all awesome." he sighed deeply. "Sometimes I wish I was a superhero. I could have stopped the truck to crash into our car all those years ago and dad would still be here with us. And I would be able to see. I could finally see you, Louis, and your eyes. You know, I always wanted to see them. Everybody's always talking about how blue they are. The last blue I saw the one of the ocean, right outside of the window in the car. It was beautiful. I bet your eyes are even prettier." 

Louis wiped his eyes. He always got teary when Liam talked like that. He wanted nothing more than for Liam to see again. Even though they met when Liam was already blind, he still wanted only the best for his Liam. 

"Are you crying again, Lou?" Liam smiled and reached his hand up to wipe at his damp cheeks. "I don't like it when you cry."

"It's your fault" Louis sniffled. "If you don't like it, then stop making me cry."

There was a long moment of silence. "Lou, I think I'm in love."

Louis' face light up and he almost tripped over his words. "Y-you are?"

"I think I am. Or at least I am falling in love. Do you think it's love after one week? I mean, I don't even know Harry for that long." Liam rambled on. 

"Y-y-you're in l-love with Har-Harry?" Louis began to stutter and couldn't stop his voice from sounding disappointed and hurt.

"Yes, it's definitely love" Liam sighed, unaware of Louis almost crying again, this time because of his heart breaking. 

" 'M just gonna use the loo, be right back" Louis said and stood up, removing Liam's lap from his lap and hurrying out of the room, trying to hold back his tears. 

After a whole Liam's door opened again and he stood up. "Louis? Why did you go so suddenly?" No answer. "I wasn't sure if I should have told you. You're always so jealous and protective." Still nothing. "Don't you have anything to say? Do you think Harry might like me back? Maybe I should tell him I love him." Silence. "Louis." 

Suddenly there was another pair of soft lips on Liam's and he held his breath. It wasn't a long kiss, but he felt his heart exploding and elephants dancing in his stomach. He could smell apples and there were curls tickling his face. Harry? No, it couldn't be. Maybe Louis had a new shampoo? But why should Louis kiss him? Liam didn't know what to do and then there was a bit of wind and the door to his room was falling closed. 

He stumbled back to his bed and sat down, unsure of what to do and think. He definitely enjoyed this sort of kiss, the little press of lips. 

Liam was just sitting there for quite some time, not sure of how long exactly, but when the door opened again, Louis was rembling. "Liam, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left. It wasn't that urgent anyway. We should have started talking about this right away. You're my best friend and I'm happy you tell me about your feelings- what are even doing there?" Liam was standing next to his desk, looking with his hands for the soft material of a jumper. 

"Is here a jumper somewhere?" he asked. 

"No, nowhere."

"Maybe under the bed, please look for it."

Louis took a look under the bed. "Nope, no jumper. Why are you smiling like this?"

Liam touched his lips and yeah, he was smiling wider than every before. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> was it alright? let me just say, this is the first fanfic i ever finished and the second one i started with 1D. I didn't know how else to include Niall and Zayn, and now they're only mentioned once, but there wasn't anything else I could think of and still make it based on the movie.


End file.
